


Cautionary Tale

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Set in the 1980s, momentary mention of torture, very light crossover with Preacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: When an angel and demon are found out to be romantically involved with one another Heaven and Hell use them as a cautionary tale to remind their legions to never fall for the enemy. Crowley has never been one to listen to tales or horror stories though.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cautionary Tale

It was big news all across both Heaven and Hell that an angel and a demon had abandoned their posts to run off together. Initially it had been thought they’d been kidnapped by the other side, a quick call or two, a check later and it was deemed that neither being had been kidnapped or destroyed. The archangels had gone in search of the angel only to find him in the loving embrace of the demon, the demon he’d been sent to murder. What happened next was quite tragic; the angel sequestered to a life of solitude on Earth, kept in a prison cell where he was often tortured daily, while the demon he’d fallen so in love with suffered her own torments by the hands of Hell.

The story became a cautionary tale for Heaven and Hell; both sides being reminded the dangers of love, the dangers of loving what you are forbidden to love.

Crowley felt for them and it did terrify him, he’d seen the look of anguish on her face as she’d been dragged towards the cell she’d be trapped in for eternity or until they decided to destroy her completely. It reminded him why he stayed on Earth, why he only made his way down to Hell when it was strictly necessary. He told himself that he’d never meet the fate the two lovers did, he wasn’t like them They hadn’t been careful, just running off together to some hotel on Earth where literally anybody could find them with very little effort. Crowley knew how to be careful, even down to the thermos of holy water kept in a safe in his flat, if the worst happened, he’d use it, but he doubted it would come to that.

The trouble was that Aziraphale didn’t share his belief that they were fine, that they wouldn’t end up meeting the same fate as two beings they’d never even spoken to before. 

When he’d shown up at the bookshop, he’d expected to find Aziraphale reading a book or chasing customers away before they could touch books that cost more than they could even begin to imagine. Instead he found him pacing behind the counter muttering to himself, he looked worried. When the door closed and locked behind Crowley the angel jumped startled, eyes widening as he looked at the demon. Crowley offered a shy smile and a quick wave as he approached the counter. He noticed how his friend backed away from the counter in an attempt to put more distance between them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice an angry whisper.

Crowley removed his shades setting them on the countertop as he looked over his friend. “You asked me over, remember? Couple days ago you said I should drop by for a bit of a….date.” 

“No you-you can’t be here right now or ever for that matter.” 

“Why not?”

He knew the reason why; he knew before he even got in the Bentley that Aziraphale would be having a quite reasonable crisis over what happened. A cautionary tale, a threat. 

“Why not, do you-do you know what happened?”

“I do, everybody knows angel.” He spoke calmly, he wanted to go around the counter and console him, but he knew that would only increase his panicked state.

“Then why come here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Truth be told there could never be a cautionary tale to make him stay away from Aziraphale, he’d fallen in love with him back in the Garden of Eden, even at their worst moments he fell more and more in love with him. He knew the angel could feel it too, it was why he was scared. 

“Gabriel was here.” 

“When?”

“Not long before you showed up, if you’d….If you’d come even a minute early he would have seen you or at least sensed you. He could sense your presence here, but I lied to him about it. Crowley I-I don’t know what they would do to us, to you.” 

Crowley made his way around the counter; he took hold of the other man’s hands stroking his thumbs across his knuckles. Aziraphale was scared, Crowley under it all was scared to death, but he couldn’t imagine damning himself to loneliness just to make their employers happy. 

“Shh hey it’s okay, they don’t know about us. We’re careful, you know that, I told you that first night that I’d never let them harm you.” 

He remembered that night so fondly, holding him closely, whispering sweet nothings to him and swearing on his very existence that he’d rather die than let them harm a single hair on his head. 

“I’m more worried about you, I heard they’re going to destroy her.” 

Crowley pressed a kiss against his forehead, “I don’t know if they will, you know they just like to scare everybody. Even if they do destroy them that doesn’t mean it’ll happen to us.” He wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist holding him closely, Aziraphale buried his face against the side of Crowley’s neck.

“Promise me you’ll stay safe.” He whispered; his breath warm against the demon’s skin.

“I promise, I love you so incredibly much.”

Crowley kissed the top of his head, “I love you too angel.”

He knew he always would, he’d love him to the end of the world and beyond that.


End file.
